He's Dangerous
by Kamryn-Marie-Pack
Summary: Vlad was told to stay away from the dangerous vampire, Dorian. But when the dark vamp keeps cathcing Vlad when he's alone, will the teen be able to resist the blood-thirsty fiends volgar advances?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuuuuuupz… Just enjoy…**

Vlad let out a low moan as his member was devoured by those cupid's bow lips. He was so close. The things the tawny haired man were doing to him should be illegal. Well, technically they were…but that was besides the point. The vampire doing this to Vlad probably couldn't care less about statutory rape charges… That wasn't like him. Vlad blushed heavily as a high pitched whine involuntarily came from his throat. Besides the fact that he was absolutely terrified that the man would stand up and drain him dry any second, he was having the time of his life, getting blown in the shadowy alley behind The Crypt. A velvety tongue swirled lines down the underside of his cock, driving Vlad wild. He threw his head back with a final cry that rang out into the empty, pitch-black, night air. He came hard, body shuddering, and letting out a low, long sigh. Dorian let Vlad's dick free from his red lips with a slight popping sound, and leaned back on his knees, swiping a hand across his mouth. He let out a hearty chuckle, looking up into Vlad's big, brown eyes.

"Well…that was fast.." He laughed. Vlad blushed and lightly smacked Dorian's head. "Shut up! I-It's not like I've ever had _that_ done to me before." Dorian chuckled and zipped up Vlad's pants quickly. Perfect timing, because just then the back door to The Crypt swung open and all Vlad's friends came pouring out.

"Hey, Vlad! Sprat threw up so were probably gonna get goin- Uhhh, what the hell?" October stumbled as she noticed the man on his knees in front of Vlad. Sprat (looking green), Andrew, Kristoff, and October stared with gaping eyes and dropped jaws as Dorian slowly stood. Vlad blushed in pure mortification. Dorian nodded politely to the Goths then lifted Vlad's chin so he could give the teen a quick, teasing kiss goodbye. Dorian winked at Vlad before walking off into the shadows, long, black coat billowing ominously and quite cliché-like behind him. Vlad stared after the insane man, until he felt a hard punch to his shoulder. He yelped and whirled around to face the still-flabbergasted group of Goths waiting for an explanation. October was the one who'd punched him- that fact not surprising him at all.

"EXPLAIN! NOW!" October shrieked. Vlad chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Umm, well, uh, where do I start?"

"Well, hmm, I don't know? How about telling us WHO THE HELL THAT WAS AND WHY IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO GIVE YOU A BLOWJOB IN A DUMPY ALLEY?" October yelled, smacking Vlad's arm repeatedly.

"Jesus! Okay, okay! Calm down. That was Dorian, I met him about a week ago. He's not exactly…sane…so I don't even really know what we were doing…I'm just…really confused…. And, hehe, uhhh…he wasn't _about to give me a blowjob. He kinda, sorta already did, before you guys walked out. . .here." He finished lamely. Kristoff let out a long whistle, summing up the whole night. _

_The ride home was horrible. For Vlad, that is. Everyone else wouldn't shut up about Vlad's alley-way lay. So Vlad solved that problem by blaring some Skrillex on Andrew's crappy car speakers. The Goths couldn't resist moving along with the bass drops and high-pitched beats. _

_Vlad got in a little later than expected, earning a soft reproachful look from Otis, who was stuck under Nelly's snoring body on the couch. The reproachful eyes suddenly became confused, then concerned, then angry as Otis finally picked up the scent of Dorian and sex coming of Vlad in waves. He somehow maneuvered out from under Nelly without waking her up and stormed toward Vlad, pulling him roughly upstairs, despite his protests, and dragged him into the Library. _

"_What the hell were you thinking, Vladimir? He's dangerous! I told you to stay away from him! What did he do to you?" Otis yelled, acting the worried father._


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't get any reviews. . . .grr. . . But…I SHALL CONTINUE! Cuz im awesome… :D**

"For the millionth time, Otis: He didn't do anything to me!"

"Well, he obviously did, Vladimir! You came home smelling of him and sex! What do you expect me to assume?"

"BOYS! Calm down! Vladimir, sooner or later, you're going to have to face the fact that you and Dorian did something serious together. I don't know what that is or how far it went with you two but it shouldn't happen again if he's only using you… And you, Otis, need to calm down as well. Vladimir is old enough to make his own decisions and mistakes. I know you think that Dorian is dangerous- and it worries me too- but don't you think Dorian had the perfect opportunity to kill Vlad last night? So, why didn't he?"

When Otis didn't answer her, and just clenched his fist, Nelly huffed and stormed from the room, running up the stairs. Otis roughly exhaled and rubbed at his forehead. He stood and turned to Vlad. "This is not over. You and I will talk later." He spoke, before jogging up the stairs after Nelly. Vlad growled, shoving his plate away from him. He felt so angry. At Dorian, for starting this whole mess. At Otis, for not listening to him. And at himself, for what he was about to do. Vlad stood, and made his way out of the house. The early morning air was gray and full of fog. Dreary. The light, depressing drizzle forced Vlad to put the hood of his 'Batman, The Dark Knight' hoodie up. He'd always been a Batman nerd. His favorite character had always been Dick Grayson, the original Robin, the one that, Vlad thought, meant the most to Batman…except maybe Damian Wayne…because that was his son… But also because Dick had lost his family, too. So, if compared, Nelly was sort of like Batman. And Otis could be…Alfred. Dorian would definitely be The Joker. Then Vlad started to think about the Heath Ledger Joker. And that lead to thoughts of Brandon Lee, the guy who played Eric in The Crow, because of how he acted and the makeup. And that lead to thoughts of Dorian, because the vampire and, sadly dead, actor looked freakishly similar. But Vlad was pulled out his thoughts when he reached the school. He walked around the wide, stone steps and reached the wall the lead to the belfry. He concentrated and floated up, stepping inside easily, unaware that he was being watched the entire time. . .

Dorian licked his lips and chuckled. He was about to follow Vlad up into the conveniently private belfry, when the most divine smell hit his brain. Blood. And not just any blood, but the most tantalizing and pure blood he'd ever smelt. But why was Vlad bleeding? Now more concerned than blood-crazed, Dorian quickly floated up and saw Vlad. He was sitting on a big leather office chair, legs splayed out lazily. He had stripped off his hoodie and it lay on a small desk that the boy had somehow gotten up here. Vlad's black, short-sleeved t-shirt did nothing to hide his arm as he jumped violently when he saw Dorian. The much, much older vampire could clearly see the deep red lines across Vlad's arm. On both sides of his right arm, were lines that seemed to have no pattern. They were wild and all over. Some were already faded scars but some were newer, lines of red, puckered skin. A tear slipped from Vladimir's eye as a razor blade fell from his shaking hands. Dorian rushed forward impulsively, wrapping the boy in his arms and simply holding him. He couldn't live without Vladimir. His blushes, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, and his god-damned, all-around, just _good _personality. That was when Dorian realized it. He'd only felt it a few times before. It was very rare for him. He never wanted to live without this boy because…he loved him. But the question was: Would Vlad ever be able to truly love him back?

**Sooooo? Huh? Huh? WHATTAYA THINK? Is it good? Pleeeeeeeaseeeeeeeee-e Telllll Meeeee…..why I need another pet rock! Lol Sorry had a Weird Al flashback and couldn't help myself :D**

**Now goodnight because I am writing this at… 12:09 AM on a school night. Yup. And I just lost a potato chip in meh cheese dip. ****L AND I JUST LEARNED THAT MY COMPUTER DOES EMOTICONS! WINNNNN IN THE FACE! Love, Kamryn 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYY AN here: I know I said I didn't have any reviews buuuut I forgot to check my thingy and I actually did!**

**THANKYOU to Coolaloo for reviewing my story! U…r awesome!**

**Love, Kamryn 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo...i shall update now. :D and right now im using a computer that doesnt have Microsoft Word so im writing on the Notepad thingy so i hop it works... :/**

_But, the question was: Would VLad ever truly love him back?_

"Dorian... I don't want to kill myself. I-I just... I get so _angry_ and I feel like I can't breathe... It feels like I'm just going to explode if I don't let the pressure out somehow. . . " Vlad tried to explain, his voice growing strained. Dorian lifted Vlad's arm to inspect the cuts, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. He brought Vlad's arm up further and lightly pressed his lips to the newest cuts. The ones still weeping blood down Vlad's arm. Dorian's tongue slowly came out to lick Vlad's bloodied arm clean. Vlad shivered, terrified but happy for some reason that he didnt feel like getting into. Dorian's right hand came up to cradle Vlad's throat and he slowly draped Vlad's arm on his shoulder. Dorian looked down, straight into Vlad's eyes.

"Damnit, Dorian, just hold me alread-" Vlad tried to yell, but was cut off by Dorian's lips, still wet with Vlad's blood, smashing against his own. Dorian's arm wrapped around Vlad's hips and Vlad's arms wound around Dorian's neck. Their bodies met. Vlad was lost in the feeling of the warm lips moving hypnotically against his own, the feeling of strong arms sorrounding him as if he were the greatest thing in the world. Surorisingly, this was their first real kiss. The first heart stopping, mind blowing kiss. Then, to make it all that much sweeter, their minds opened at the same time and they met in the middle. Dorian couldnt believe this. He loved Vlad so much right then, that he felt his heart would burst. He couldnt gold Vladimir tight enough against his own body.

Vlad jerked backwards as he read Dorian's thoughts one after the other.

"D-Dorian? Do you really?" Vlad panted, still tangled up awkwardly with the taller man. "Do I really what?" Dorian questioned, still staring at Vlad's slightly parted, kiss-swollen lips. Vlad huffed indignantly, smacking Dorian's shoulder.

"Do you love me?" Vladimir yelled, glaring into Dorian's warm eyes. Vlad was unaware that his eyes were currently glowing purple. At the sight of Vlad's beautiful eyes, Dorian lost his control.

"Yes! Yes, god damnit! I love you! Now, Vladimir, please, say you don't hate me?"

Dorian's eyes flashed iradescent blue during his confession but faded back to hazel sa he searched Vlad's own eyes for any sign of acceptance.

**********************************************************  
**sooooooo. . .Whattaya thiiiiink? :} REVIEW... now...TO THE BATCAVE...to continue with this story... i have absolutely nooooo life..**  
**BUT I LIKE IT THAT WAY...cuz den i can updwate mwy preciousssss storiesss...**  
**I should prolly go now...cuz im rambling. . . yea, so BYEE!**

**Love, Kamryn 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so here's the update….even though I haven't been getting reviews….*glares*….**

**And I finally realized that I havent been putting up a disclaimer. So…in true fan fiction fashion…:**

**Vladimir: Ummm…where am I?**

**Kamryn: Somewhere magical… :/**

**Dorian: IF YOU HURT HIM, I SWEAR I'LL-**

**Kamryn: *cowers behind Vlad* IM NOT GONNA HURT HIM! Well…much, anyway… :D**

**Vlad: *sigh* Can we just do the disclaimer and leave?**

**Kamryn: Yes….*whispers* But you will never leaveeeeeeee… HAHAHAHAHA**

**Dorian: Ummm…..what?**

**Kamryn: OH, nothing, nothing. Carry on. ;) **

**Vlad: Kamryn does not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

**Dorian: Now, please read and review her wonderful, delightful, tear-jerking, suspenseful,… How long is this list?**

**Kamryn: Eh, that's good enough… **

…**.**

**And I wanna send a quick shout out to my friend Ashley… And to my boyfriend…SQUEE…Jake :D**

**Love, Kamryn 3**

_Dorian's eyes flashed iridescent blue during his outburst but faded back to hazel as he searched Vlad's face for any sign of acceptance._

Vlad was lost in his own mind. Dorian loved him. How? Hadn't the man wanted to drain him of his blood since the day they met? But maybe blood-lust had turned to just plain lust… But could lust turn into love? That primal, animal lust was very clearly shown by Dorian with many unexpected make-out sessions and finally that blowjob behind the Crypt. Maybe Vlad was over-thinking this…and maybe he wasn't…

Dorian stood absolutely still as he watched Vladimir's purple eyes slowly shift and fade back to a warm, inviting, chocolaty brown. Dorian hesitantly reached out to Vlad, putting a hand on the teen's cheek. It felt cold. It was almost as if Vlad were a statue. Then he blinked. Vlad stared at Dorian and slowly shook his head. Dorian felt as if he were dying. His heart ached and it felt as if his chest were being ripped in two.

But then, Vlad spoke.

"I don't know what to think. I-I know that we feel…lust towards each other. But can that really turn into love?" Vlad asked, mostly to himself. Dorian laughed. He full-out laughed, throwing his head back.

"Vladimir, I love you! Yes, lust can turn into love. It often does at the most inopportune moments. Vladimir, I honestly have no way to justify loving you. I know it's wrong…and I know you love those two girls in your own way. And I know what happened in that alley was new you! But I just….cant help myself around you." Dorian was breathing hard after his speech, looking down shamefully at the floor. Vlad was breathing hard too. He lifted Dorian's face with a finger tip and stood on his tip-toes to lightly kiss the older man's lips. Dorian stood, shocked for a moment, letting Vlad take the lead, but immediately took control as he regained comprehension of where and who he was. His arms wrapped around Vlad's small wasit. Then a hand traveled slowly up Vlad's body to wind into his thick black locks. The raven-haired teen sighed against his love's lips, then held onto Dorian just as tightly as the older vampire was holding onto him…

**Awww, wasn't that sweet? . . . . . NOW REVIEW! Or I'll go Batman on yo' ass! . . . Lol. . .JUST kidding :D but srsly….review…PLEASE IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM INSIDE!**

**Love, Kamryn 3 OH, and guess what? I HAVE A BOWLING FIELD TRIP TOMORROW! Whoooooop! Cant wait lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey just wanted to let you know that I havent dropped off the face of the earth. Lol I just recently had an Avengers phase that im still in! But ive been merging back into my batman obsession :D **

**But updates will definetly be on their way.**

**Love, Kamryn 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM BACK…..in the saddle again…. NO. lol But srsly Im Back… **

**So ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…:D**

Dorian loved the feel of Vlad in his arms. Vlad loved the feeling of Dorian's arms snaked around his body. They sat together on Vlad's bed, Vlad sitting in between Dorian's open legs, his back pressed up against Dorian's chest. Vlad let his head fall backwards onto Dorian's shoulder.

"Bite me. Quickly, before Otis gets home." Vlad sighed, glowing purple eyes slipping closed. See, Vlad and Dorian had an hour every day after Vlad got home from school before Otis was done with grading papers and detention duty. In that seemingly short hour, Vlad and Dorian could be together. They could be as _loud_ as they damn-well pleased and as _vigorous _as their bodies could take. And then they could rest together, laying in each other's arms. _Peace_. It was theirs. Together. Dorian licked his lips, that Vlad seemed to love so much, and bent his neck to bite Vlad's porcelain throat. Vlad groaned and tried not to arch his bck and disturb the fangs deeply imbedded in his throat. Dorian gripped Vlad's hips and lifted him easily, setting Vlad gently on his lap, right over his groin. He knew they didn't have time for a second round but he could at least feel the warmth of Vlad's body on him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Otis officially hated grading papers. And he hated having detention duty, too. He nearly ran from the school building. He was in a good mood today though. He'd gotten off twenty minutes earlier than usual. Time to confirm his suspicions. Nelly had finally gotten through to him. He still disliked the idea of Vlad and Dorian…together. But he was at least open to it. He silently unlocked the front door and blocked his mind from any vampires in the house. Halfway up the stairs, he nearly fainted.

"Ohhhh, Dorian. Ah, Please! He wont be home for a while, please!" Vlad pleaded, his voice airy and light. Otis slapped a hand over his mouth and gripped the stair railing with an iron grip to keep himself from rushing into the room and _killing _Dorian.

"Ugh, Vlad, love, you know I want to! I want to _so _badly, but we cant risk him walking in on this. He already hates me. If he found us like this, he wouldn't let me see you. And Vlad, I wouldn't be able to handle that. I don't think you'd be able to either." Dorian sighed. Otis had to hand it to him. He was actually being responsible about this…relationship. Otis just desperately hoped that Vlad wouldn't get hurt.

He finally made up his mind and gently knocked on Vlad's poster covered door. Vlad leapt violently away from Dorian and Dorian froze where he sat on Vlad's bed, limbs sprawled about lazily. Vlad held a hand to his throat to cover the bleeding before grabbing a t shirt from the floor to wipe it up. Otis tried to breathe evenly.

"Vladimir, Nelly is picking up a pizza on the way home. I just wanted to know if Dorian would like to…j-join us…for dinner…" Otis grumbled out. Dorian's jaw dropped along with Vlad's but Dorian pulled himself together quicker.

"Uh, I'd love to Otis." He finished up with a charming smile, finally standing from the bed. Otis nodded and nearly ran from the room.

"Uhhh, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Vlad whisper-shouted to Dorian once his door was closed. Dorian had a goofy smile on his face.

"Vlad! This is it! We can finally be together!"

"I love you, so much." Vlad whispered as he was gathered into Dorian's arms.

"I love you, too." Dorian whispered, burying his face in Vlad's raven locks.

**So…? Like it? Huh? HUH? Lol. I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE AVENGERS MOVIE TO COME OUT! I practically have an orgasm every time the commercial comes on. And my family is just like.. : 0.o da fuq? Lmao… But I realllllly hope Loki doesn't die…cuz that would suck. And ruin the movie for me… HE'S JUST MISUNDERSTOOD! HE WAS LIED TO ABOUT WHO HE WAS FOR HIS WHOLE LIFE! HE KINDA HAS A RIGHT TO GO BATSHIT CRAZY AN WANNA FINISH WHAT LAUFEY STARTED ON EARTH! . . . .But Thor should just run up to him and be all: ! As…more…than just a brother…**

**AND THEN THEY SHOULD MAKE OUT. Love, Kamryn 3**


End file.
